


Synergy

by Fenikkusu_Ai



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Jealousy, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 01:38:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5438720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenikkusu_Ai/pseuds/Fenikkusu_Ai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose is so kind that she can make Pearl feel selfish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Synergy

Title: Synergy  
Author: Fenikkusu Ai  
Rating: T  
Fandom: Steven Universe  
Characters: Rose Quartz, Pearl, OC: Black Tourmaline, OC: Rhodonite  
Genre: Angst/Romance  
Summary. Rose is so kind that she can make Pearl feel selfish. Rose x Pearl, Rose x OC.  
Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Steven Universe.  
A/N: I got inspired by this when I learned that rose quartz and black tourmaline are a natural pair in Reiki healing so I decided to make an OC. 

 

 

 

"It's just that Black Tourmaline completes me right now. She makes me feel pure, and she needs my light."

"I complete you!" Pearl cried out.

Rose's words didn't make sense, and they were hurting her heart.

Rose smiled and patted Pearl's hair.

"It's a different relationship. We have our own synergy. You too will find other others to fuse with; others to share your nature and gift with."

To her, Rose was giving her her freedom, yet Pearl only wanted Rose.

How many times would she be forced to go through this? Other partners. These other...novelties But then, Rose was so giving and so good. She helped any Gem in need. And Pearl was so unworthy and selfish. She already knew that.

Many Gems loved Rose, but Pearl wanted to be her only one. Couldn't Rose see? However, no matter how loyal Pearl was...

Was it a test? If so, Rose was always sadistically testing her. But, in the end, Rose would always come back to her lady in waiting. It was confusing sometimes. This time would be no different even if it broke Pearl's heart.

"Did you fuse yet?" Pearl asked. She already dreaded the forthcoming answer.

For once, Rose seemed unnerved. "Yes, Pearl. We make Rhodonite."

Pearl could already picture a figure with ruddy maroon skin sheathed in miles of sable and crimson silk with hair as dark as burgundy. An evening gown that was voluminous yet still cut in all the right places. This Rhodonite would be quite beautiful. A gothic fairytale. A pink lunar eclipse.

Still, Rainbow Quartz was to be. It was a symbol of their union. The only union that was valid.

Marriage was the one thing humans had gotten right. Yet, Pearl knew that they could never take part in a human ceremony. It was not their custom. Not their planet.

Couldn't Rose see how special she made her feel? That it was the only way that she needed to feel?

Pearl supposed that it wasn't easy desiring the leader's sole attention. It seemed that another gem was already so fortunate.


End file.
